Floral trays, dishes, or holders are typically, but not exclusively, used for retaining water absorbent saturable blocks which are then impregnated with the stems of cut flowers or similarly attractive live or synthetic products for use on coffins, party tables, shelves, or furniture.
Several prior types of products have been, or are being, used to secure the saturable block to a paper mache or plastic tray, holder or container.
One group of these prior products secures the absorbent saturable block by means of tape, straps, wires, glue or similar securing assists. The use of wires, straps, etc. involves labor time, questionable securing quality, an inventory of materials--all of which are costly and therefore undesirable.
Another group of prior products merely supports the water saturable block between the upstanding sidewalls of a simple upward opening rectalinear tray. Positioning of the block between the sidewalls of papier mache or plastic trays is an effort to minimize cost. However the physical securing of the block to the tray or holder is at best limited.
Some prior products make an effort to store excess water in a double bottom of the tray or holder. However, water stored in the double bottom does not wet the block, or, if allowed to escape, is easily spilled.
My invention is intended to avoid these and other disadvantages of such prior devices.